Pack Brothers
by Stack96
Summary: Two friend's leave the white fang behind but when they attend Beacon will their pasts come to haunt them or will they live in peace... I highly doubt the second one.
1. leave the fang

**Stack: Hey everyone. Been a while yeah? Well life is not going as planned for me but hey. Life is shit right? Anyways I'm here to start a new story where the characters are going to act like me and my friend. We decided to write a story about two wolf faunus friends that go to Beacon together and like I said. Will act how we usually act. Jason is mine.**

 **Leviathan: ello everyone my names Leviathan Stack and I have known eachother for years now hell I worked on The Incomplete with him and that fic went to hell real quick but I digress my character is Jack and I am the chaos to this story as you'll find out real quickly**

 **Stack: It's true.**

 **Leviathan: Love ya buddy**

 **Stack: Anyways Hope you enjoy and keep an eye out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leave the fang

 **White fang operation D.U.S.T**

I sit on a crate overlooking the workers as they go through cases. I hear someone come up next to me. I look over and see my Friend, who I consider a brother, He had Black hair that turns white at the bangs. His eyes were blue but if the light hit them just right it looks purple. He was well built at around 6'1" but had to be in order to carry around his Great sword that was bigger than him. He wears light armor that's black that fades to a royal purple towards the edge. He wears Greaves with the same color scheme and armored boots that were the same. He sits down next to me and hands me a sandwich. I was shorter than him but only by a small amount and had black hair that fades to a hot pink on the right side tips and teal on the left side tips. My eyes are two different colors with Yellow on the left and Sky blue on the right. I didn't wear as much armor as him but I do wear armor on my forearms, chest, and back. I had an AR15 rifle with a grenade launcher on the bottom rail with me as my weapon. We were both wolf faunus but we both had different traits. He had wolf ears that were black with white tips and fangs where whenever he smiles you can see them clearly. As for me I have a tail that was the same way with my hair with the color scheme. We watch the white fang troops collecting the dust with purpose.

"I'm sick of all this stealing, death, and destruction man. I mean are we fighting for equality anymore or just to fight?" I state as I see another group of humans executed in the corner. "The white fang used to mean something you know?"

Jack nods as he replies. "I know what you mean. I wish it wasn't this way but we can't really leave unless we kill everyone here."

"That… Isn't actually a bad idea. No one would be the wiser. And by the time they realize who did it, We'll be long gone." We look at each other then I motion for him to leave the facility. We both get up and sneak out as I load in one of my N.U.K.E. rounds into the grenade launcher. It has every type of dust imaginable with the base being gravity dust. I take aim and fire the grenades in, watching as the facility goes up in a huge dust explosion killing all inside. "Welp." I say raising my hands a bit. "We're free men now. Where to?"

"I hear vale is nice this time of year. How about there? Hell, we could even become huntsmen!"

"Be realistic man. Two ex white fang lieutenants attending Beacon? The headmaster would have to be insane."

"Hey we have enough combat experience to be huntsmen already. All we have to do is just lie a bit on the applications and then we'd be in"

I open my mouth to argue but close it while thinking. "You have your good ideas every now and then you know that?"

"Hey I don't think, but when I do it's always good ya know." He smiles, his fangs on clear display.

"Can't argue with you there. Okay. Next stop! Vale!"

* * *

 **Skip to a few weeks later**

We stand in an airship I look over to him with disbelief. "I can't believe that worked." I look around the cabin and see a lot more people but we got a corner to ourselves. "I seriously can not believe that your plan worked THAT WELL." I look around and see people of all types.

"What didn't I tell you I don't usually think but when I do it's a good idea." i retort as i see a scrawny white kid vomit on his own shoes. "Welp thank the goddess we didn't eat before we got on airship"

"Wouldn't matter. We don't get airsick." I see a holographic image pop up of a blonde woman. "I wonder who that is?"

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch._ "

"Is it my birthday? I get a lot of questions answered really quick." The speech goes on for a bit just welcoming us and I tune it out. "I feel she just wants to hear herself talk." She continues on and I look over to Jack. "How much you want a bet she's actually a bitch?"

"Fifty lien she's a sweetheart." he smirks knowing he could win "Oh and who cares if shes a bitch. Shes fucking hot."

"And you wonder why your rela-"

"OH FUCK YOU!"

"You may want to keep your voice down. People are starting to stare." I say with a huge Cheshire size grin.

"And what do i care if these sheep stare? They aren't even worthy to clean my boots." he says smiling very preditorialy.

"You know sooner or later someone is gonna confront you. Like say now." I say nodding towards three guys walking up.

"What did you say Mutt?" says the tallest one. I take a deep breath and let it go knowing what was going to happen.

"Just don't kill them and I can get us out of trouble later."

"Ok mom." He stands up, raising to his full height. "I'm going to give you a chance to leave, but if you really wanna do this I'll even give you the first shot but just know if you waste it-" he gets interrupted as a fist hits his cheek, turning his head slightly. " You're going to regret it." He then punches the one who punched him knocking him down as he gasps for air. Jack winds up again but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy." I say. "Keep him alive." A blonde haired girl tries to come up to us but the doors opened signaling everyone to get off. I grab the knocked out idiot by his legs and start to drag him out of the ship. Jack sees what I'm doing and grabs his arms. We get him off the ship and placed him next to a trash bin. From just the smell alone it was as if someone puked recently. We head to the auditorium where everyone was gathering. After a while a man with gray hair and a green suit walks on stage holding a cane and coffee mug. He goes through a very VERY depressing welcome speech and we were told to go to the ballroom and get some sleep. We both go into the corner of the room and set up. I lay down first and fall asleep quickly. Just so I don't have to deal with any antics of Jack's. Oh how I wished I got out of it.

* * *

 **Stack: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Leviathan: oi stack we should have plenty of lemons**

 **Stack: Enough for lemonade maybe.**

 **Leviathan: hmmmm or enough for a really good sex scene**

 **Stack: Always going there. Anyway. It may take a bit to update this story but not as much time as my other stories due to the fact that Leviathan will forcibly drag me into it. Seriously I'll have my laptop closed and the call sound from skype will randomly play. And I know of only one person who would do that.**

 **Leviathan: you're welcome you could be dying and i could call at the right moment to save your ass**

 **Stack: True. Chicago is a bad place. Look forward to more and maybe team JNGL will come back soon. Till next time Stack out.**


	2. Initiation pt 1

Chapter 2: initiation pt. 1

 **Jack's POV**

I wake up and smile like a jester as I reach in my bag and look down at the mixture of light and explosive dust. I put cotton balls in my ears then throw down the mixture with my eyes closed screaming, "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND FORCED ANAL POUNDING!" As it explodes, everyone in the ballroom is woken up and looking around as I start laughing like a jackass.

Jason just glares at me. "God DAMN IT JACK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT?!"

"I lost count after five hundred." I chuckle then duck as a pillow flies out of nowhere. I then turn to see of all things a Schnee. I growl softly.

"Please not this early in the morning."

"But Jason look. It's a Schnee bitch. Can I? Can I? Can I?" I ask as I start acting like a child.

"Jack it's too early for this." Jason says with a bit more force.

"Fine take all the fun why don't you." I sigh dejectedly.

Jason sees the Schnee about to say something but stops her. "Don't. Just don't." He says as he walks away and towards the smell of bacon.

I follow Jason knowing that where there is bacon there is pancakes. "Let's hurry up Jason! I want pancakes." I grab his arm and start dragging him towards the beautiful smell of breakfast.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I sit down with a plate full of french toast and Bacon along with a tall glass of orange juice. I take one bite and sigh in contentment. I hear a lot of chatting and look up to see a girl with orange hair sitting down next to Jack while talking with her friend. She stops mid-sentence and looks over at Jack's plate. Jack looks over to her plate and noticed a stack as big as his (Which was around the length of my arm and slightly leaning over. They look at each other and smile. I groan as I realize they just became friends and anyone who's friends with Jack has to be unstable. Myself included. I look over to her friend and we just nod to each other.

"Hello, my name is Jack. Nice to meet you!" he says smiling happily then takes a bite of his pancake tower.

The orange haired girl replies in a singsong voice, "My name's Nora~" she smiles and drenches Jack's tower in more syrup using the excuse of it looked dry

Jack gets an almost evil gleam in his eye as I realize what he's about to do. "So Nora. What's your weapon? Mines a greatsword that is also an anti-material rifle."

She smiles and says, "It's a big hammer that turns into a grenade launcher."

I look to her friend. "Yes she's very destructive." I nod knowing the pain. I finish my food and go to grab Thorn, my AR15, and Ivy, My grenade launcher under-mount. I look back to see Jack still talking to the girl and sigh. I go back over and grab one of his wolf ears, essentially guiding him away as to avoid pain.

Jack whimpers, "Noooo! Jason! Let me at least say good bye to explosion buddy!"

"If I let you say goodbye you'll never leave. Now come along you."

* * *

We make it to the locker room and I grab my weapons. I look over and see Jack looking over his greatsword, Planetary destruction. I grab some rounds and two N.U.K.E. rounds just in case as well as a normal N.U.K.E. grenade that just has a pin.

"Jason should I bring one of those?" Jack asks mentioning his special round, start smiling hopefully.

"Only one. And just as a last resort."

"Ok. Oh and make sure to bring your A game." he says with a smirk.

"Are you implying I'm getting rusty?" I say with a grin. My sky blue eye turning Icy real quick. "Then let's make this interesting."

"Heh of course old man. I heard those groans and fine 100 lien who ever gets a partner before the other wins."

"Deal." I say. We head out to some platforms and we each stand on one like the rest of the students.

"For years you have trained to be warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Starts Ozpin.

"Now. I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." adds Goodwitch without missing a beat. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be getting teammates… Today." I hear a small 'what' at the end of the line and smile a bit.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Another small groan from the end. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I hear someone shout 'what' at the end and laugh a bit.

"Someone doesn't like how this works." I say looking over to Jack.

"Eh if they have a problem it's their fault, but remember get that 100 lien ready for when I win." Jack says with a smirk.

I shake my head and turn back to Professor Ozpin. "After you partner up you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing Several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I hear a voice at the end. "Yeah. Um.. Sir-"

"Good. Now. Take your positions."

Since me and Jack were in the 2nd and 3rd positions We both crouch down. "See you on the ground!" I say as I take off.

"You better not die asshole. I want my money. Besides who else can deal with my chaos." I hear Jack reply smirking as he gets launched.

As I fall I see a bunch of trees with a line straight down the middle. I aim at the right tree and start bouncing off trees like a pinball until I land on the ground. "That was fun. Just like that Raid on the Schnee associates house." I walk for quite a bit until I hear multiple trees falling behind me. I turn around and get ready to shoot whatever's coming but as soon as it comes out I have to roll to the side. I turn around and look... Into… _Shit._

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

As I fall i pull my great sword out as stab it into a tree to slow my fall as my feet hit the ground the tree splits in two and knocks the surrounding trees down. I sprint forward and notice Jason up ahead. Running full speed at him only for him to dodge. I slide to a stop and spin around staring straight at him. As he turns around I smirk as he frowns.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I say mock pouting.

"You're the one that shouldn't be happy." He says standing up. "We got partners at the same time. I'm just a little ticked you tried to steamroll me into the ground."

I chuckle. "True but now you don't win either and so what? I knew you would move. Besides now we'll definitely be the top team in beacon. Especially since we're on the same team"

He chuckles as well. "True dat. Now come on." We start walking and he turns to me. "Hey. you fight any grimm on the way?"

"No I wish. All I did was cut a tree in half." I sigh out of boredom. "Can something attack us? I wanna kill something." Just then I hear Jason groan and see him behind me. "What's wrong now?"

"I stepped in some shit. It's all fucking sticky and I can't get it off… Me…" I see sweat start to form on his head. "Say. Arachnee grimm were wiped out right?"

"I think so but from the looks of it some escaped." I pull planetary destruction out. "Get ready for a fight."

"Mind getting my foot unstuck first?" He says getting out his rifle.

"Sure." I walk over to him and cut his foot out of the web. "I think they're hiding. wanna piss them off?"

He smirks. "Any way in particular? I mean you are the best at that."

I smirk then switch my sword into it's railgun form then load a fire gem. "Get ready." I aim and fire at the tree where the web is denser. As the web burns I hear a loud shriek and three arachne drop. "Jason? Aren't they cannibalistic?"

"Yeah. Also got a neurotoxin. In other words. Don't get bit."

I sigh. "Great. Looks like ranged it is." I load a cyan dust crystal and fire at the closest one freezing its legs. "Jason fire at its legs break them."

"But of course." He takes aim and shoots at the joints crippling the Grimm. The second Arachne joins in and spits out some webbing. We both dodge and I load in a purple dust crystal. I look over to Jason and see him load a gravity grenade into his grenade launcher. We nod to each other and fire next to the arachne on both sides. I hear the bone plating on it's back crack before the entire grimm gets split in half. We look at the last one and noticed one thing. It was three times bigger than the other two. "Let's not waste time. Use it." says Jason and I smile.

"Oh fuck yes." I laugh insanely as I load in my fuck all round and fire it straight at the big spider. Hitting just below it, the round grows and sucks it in and after two seconds all that's left is a pile of mush.

"Well that takes care of that." Before we leave we hear a small screech. We turn around and see the crippled Arachne grimm. "I almost forgot about you." Jason says as he walks up to it. "I'm sorry buddy. How about I give you a gift." He takes out a grenade and pulls the pin. He shoves the grenade in the grimms mouth and we take off running. The only thing behind us is a giant explosion… And Grimm bits.

* * *

 **Stack: Sooooooo. Breakfast was… Eventful.**

 **Leviathan: you're an ass! explosion buddy didn't get to say bye. oh and if you do that again i'll use a bigger flashbang.**

 **Stack: You forget who's better with dust and explosions.**

 **Leviathan: doesn't mean you have to drag me away from someone so destructive.**

 **Stack: That's exactly what it means! I let you stay and the school would probably, most likely, be destroyed. Am I right?**

 **Leviathan: true. we would try to figure out what would happen if she used my fuck all round.**

 **Stack: Exactly. Now then, Hope you all enjoyed and like I said Team JNGL soon. Very soon. Till next time Stack out.**


	3. initiation pt 2

**Stack: Well hey everyone. Glad to be back at this thing.**

 **Leviathan: HEY MOTHER FUCKERS WHAT'S UP I've missed you all so lets get this shit rolling.**

 **Stack: Why not. Here you go guys.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiation pt.2

We run through the forest until we get to the temple and I see the relics. "Chess pieces? Why Chess Pieces?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe he was being cheap and chose something from his office" States Jack as he shrugs and grabs the black rook piece.

"Jack… These pieces are as big as our hands. I doubt he has a huge chess board in his office."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ozpin's office**

"So are any close to finishing Glynda?" asks Ozpin.

"It looks as if Mr. Blackburn and Mr. Nero collected the Black rook." states Glynda.

"That was rather quick. We may get back to our little chess game soon." He says while looking at a giant chess board on his desk.

* * *

 **Back to us**

"Welp. Back to Beacon. Hopefully there aren't many grimm on the way back." I turn around to see a bunch of Beowolves and a few Ursa and by just what I can see there were around 40 of them. "Me and my big mouth." I see them keeping their distance and observing us. "Jack?" He looks to me. "Sick'em. I'm gonna have a small smoke."

Jack smiles happily as he pulls his sword out, laughing as he does so. "You're in my way! Explosion buddy is waiting!" He runs and after two minutes I finally look over seeing him done.

"Happy?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Hell yeah!" He says with excitement.

"Good." I say throwing the rest of my cigarette out. We walk through the quiet forest back to beacon.

* * *

 **In a few minutes back at beacon**

"Jason Blackburn. Jack Nero. Tommy Greene. Ryu Vibe. You collected the Black rook piece. Your team will be called Team BRNT (Burnt) lead by… Jason Blackburn." We nod and step off the stage. I step outside and pull out a carton of cigarettes. That's when I see two shadows in front of me. I look up to see Tommy and Ryu. Our new teammates.

"Sup guys?"

"Shut up you damn animal." says Tommy and I just sigh.

I notice jack walking over i nod my head to our "teammates". he smiles and walks up behind them slowly until he's behind them and growls lowly, "sooooo we going to be nice or do I need to start ripping people apart?" He chuckles lowly flashing his teeth at them.

"You think we're scared of you mutt? Who do you think you are?" Says Ryu getting closer to Jack.

I shake my head. "ja-" I stop as jack picks up Ryu by his throat and basically throws him through the wall, into the ballroom.

"Yes. I am a mutt, but here's the thing. I'm so much stronger than you."

I shake my head knowing what'll happen. "JACK! Down now!" He nods and walks back over to me. "Trust me Ryu." I say going over to him. "There's nobody I hate more than racists. And this is not the best way to make a good first impression." I light the cigarette in my mouth and hold a hand out to him. He knocks it away and him and Tommy walk away towards what I assume are the dorms.

"What happened over here!" I hear Ms. Goodwitch say outside the hole. I walk out and meet her.

I go to speak up but Jack beats me to it. "Racism's a bitch." I sigh but nod as he is in fact right.

Goodwitch looks to me. "Tommy and Ryu started some shit already." I sigh as I take a drag. "This is gonna be a long 4 years if this is how they're gonna act." Ms. Goodwitch grabs the cigarette out of my mouth.

"No smoking on school grounds. Besides. It's bad for your health."

"What isn't now and days."

"If they act like this again. Please refrain from confronting them and come talk to one of the staff."

"There are no promises when it comes to Jack." She nods and with a flick of her wrist the wall is fixed. I whistle impressed. "Can you do that with anything or just walls and debris?" She gives me an unamused face. "Just a question." I say as I walk away and towards the dorms.

When we get to the dorms I get a message from Ozpin saying he wants to talk to me. "Go on in Jack. Oz wants to meet with me right quick." I turn and head for Ozpins office.

* * *

 **Jack**

I nod then walk in. "Soo... No hard feelings about being thrown through the wall right guys?" I chuckle softly then frown as I see their glares. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ryu walks over to me.

"No. We just don't talk to mutts." I look at him sideways.

"You just did though."

He glares harder. "Shut up and leave the room. We've already voted and since it's a tie we win by default." I growl softly but sigh knowing killing them will only make things worse.

I walk out "Fine. Have the shitty room." I sit over on the other side of the hall

* * *

 **Jason**

I walk into Ozpin's office and brace myself for what's to come. "Hey Ozpin. What did ya need from me?"

"I know you and Mr. Nero used to be white fang members." The room is silent for a good 10 seconds.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Indeed it was. Your transcripts were forged but I'll allow you two to stay as long as you tell me one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Are you still a part of the white fang?"

"Yeah. No. We left after the views were getting convoluted. It's all 'kill the humans' and 'make them fear us'. I just want to be treated normally. And Jack… I honestly don't know with him. But he left fully too."

"I see. Very well. I'll allow you to stay."

"Thank you sir." Before I can leave he stops me.

"By the way. I hear you aren't getting along with your team?"

"No shit." Goodwitch glares at me. "It's not that I dislike humans. I just hate racist ones. And these two are as racist as they come. Honestly I don't think I'll be able to stop myself or Jack if push comes to shove."

"I see. How about a deal."

I raise my brow. "I'm listening."

"We will have a match. If you win they get kicked out depending on how they react. If you lose I turn you over to the police."

"Big stakes for both sides." I think this over. "Alright. Just tell me when."

"How about we take care of it right now."

"Like… Now now?" He nods. "Alright just let me go get Jack." I enter the elevator and head down to the main floor.

* * *

As soon as I reach the dorms I see Jack sitting outside. "Why are you outside?"

He looks up. "They said since it was a tie they instantly win on whether we even stay in the room. I wanted to gut them but then I thought against it. But oh well. It's not like we haven't slept in worse places."

"Why don't I go talk to them." I go to open the door but it's locked. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hey guys. Mind opening the door. I need to tell you something."

"Shut up mutt." I start to get pissed off and have had enough.

"Now listen here shitheads. If you don't open the door it gets blown in and you go out the window. YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Piss off!" I hear Ryu say.

 _That's it._ I step back and put some aura into my fist. I slam it into the door and it goes flying in off it's hinges. The other two look surprised at first but it soon turns to rage. I ignore the looks and grab Tommy who was closest. I then proceed to toss him through the window, glass and all, and onto the grass below. I look at Ryu and he just stares. "Out the window. Now." I say dangerously.

"Fuck off."

I take him by the throat and jump out the window with him slamming him into the ground. I then look to the window. "JACK! HERE! NOW!"

He runs over smiling as if he's out on the battlefield. "Okay. Is it time to start the ripping?"

I look down to the two others. "Now listen here. Ozpin heard about what happened earlier. He made a deal with me. We fight. Me and Jack vs you two. We win you get kicked out. You win we get kicked out. So get your asses to the arena now." I say as I storm off.

* * *

We get to the arena and Ozpin sees my mood. I go into my locker and put on my armor and grab thorn and Ivy. I grab two nuke rounds and a remote dust bomb. It only has Wind dust in it so it won't kill them. Maim maybe but not kill. Ozpin decides to walk up to me after I close my locker.

"Are you alright Mr. Blackburn?" he asks.

"These guys are real pieces of work Ozpin. I'm gonna end it fast and painfully." He goes to open his mouth but I stop him. "I won't kill. Just maim a bit." He nods and goes off to the stands.

Jack smiles happily as he grabs his armor and his weapon grabbing two fuck you rounds then walks over to me. "Oi let's make them suffer ok?" I nod and go to to the arena with jack following right behind me giggling in glee.

I walk out and stop by him. "Stay back. Unless you want to get hurt too." I stand opposite Tommy and Glynda puts our aura gauges on screen.

"This will go until one person's aura hits the red then they are eliminated. Ready?" I cock my rifle while Jack leans on his sword. "Fight!"

I activate my semblance to slow time down to a crawl and go straight at Tommy. I put the bomb on his chest and go back to Jack. I resume time and hold up the detonator and look at Tommy with a sad expression. "You really should have tried to get along with us." He takes a step forward and feels the weight of the bomb on his chest. He looks down and sees the bomb. His eyes go wide and so do Ryu's. I push the button and his aura goes to red instantly while he flies back due to the wind dust. He hits the wall and I hear a sickening crack. I look at Ryu and take out my grenade launcher. I fire the round a few feet in front of him and he goes flying with him having no aura and knocked out completely. "You both should have. Now get the fuck out." I turn but Tommy stops me.

"You damn faunus. You're gonna pay for being weak."

I pop up behind him with the barrel of the grenade launcher to his head. "Grenade launcher rounds need twenty rotations to prime. If they don't they're just giant bullets." I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Don't take my kindness for weakness, for if you mess with me or anyone I care about Weak is not what you will remember." I take it off his head and head out of the arena.

* * *

Me and Jack head into our room and I remember the door. "Well shit. Another reason to hate me." I sigh and just flop down into bed, curling up. And closing my eyes. "Night Jack."

"Night buddy" He says as he does the same.

* * *

 **Stack: Well that took 2 days to do.**

 **Leviathan: well we did start it at like 1 Am so yeah but you're an ass i wanted to help**

 **Stack: Who said that was the last we would see of them? I just said they were kicked out. Anyways I want to have a little fun with the fans. The line I said to Tommy at the end about not taking my kindness for weakness was a quote. Who said it?**

 **Leviathan: Winner gets to skype either me or Stack or if you want both of us just know i actually am this crazy!**

 **Stack: He is. And I am for the most part calm. Anyways till next time stack out.**


	4. New teammates and classes

**Leviathan: HELLO MOTHER FUCKERS so how is everyone i hope you're having a good day OI stack wanna just get this shit show started?**

 **Stack: I'd like to throw a warning out first though. Not for the story but a good warning none the less. Don't see the movie "a dog's purpose" if you love dogs. You WILL CRY.**

 **Leviathan: i thought it was a great movie the fuck you talking about.**

 **Stack: YOU WERE FORCED TO WATCH A DOG DIE 4 TIMES! HOW IS THAT GOOD?!**

 **Leviathan: it was good only cause death is a part of life.**

 **Stack: I don't care. Any producer that kills a dog in a movie will burn in mega hell.**

 **Leviathan: is it tuesday already?**

 **Stack: Soon. Very soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: New teammates and classes

I wake up and look at the clock. _7 in the morning. Great._ I get up and hop in the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I'm done I get out and see the time is 7:15. I'm already in uniform minus the tie and hear a whistle of sorts a few rooms down. Jack hears this and jumps up holding his wolf ears. "And thus why I was blessed with a tail." I say with a smirk.

"Fuck you asshole this fucking hurts!" jack says in pain holding his ears down.

"And also why I tell you to sleep with something covering your ears." I say smirking.

"And maybe i wanna just be free instead of being boring like you dick" He says as the whistle goes off again making him whimper.

"I'm free to do what I want. Do you forget in the white fang? Slight of hand master."

"Dont remind me" He said shuddering from the memory.

"You gotta admit though. It's a nice skill."

He shrugs and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. "Yeah yeah let's cause chaos as usual" After he's ready we head out to our first class. It was grimm studies. We take a seat and soon see 4 girls tumble into the room. I look at them and judge them based on looks. _The one in black and red seems too young to be in here. The one in white is the schnee, so a bitch. The one with Yellow is-_

"HEY SCHNEE BITCH" I get ripped from my thoughts as I see Jack start running towards the Schnee as fast as he can. He goes to strike her across the face but she moves out of the way last minute. Before he can throw another punch The professor grabs his wrist.

"Mr. Nero. Please due refrain from attacking other students in my class." Jack growls a bit but sits down in his chair grumbling. The class goes on with the professor telling a story about his youth. I look down to the row in front of me and see the girl in red and black making faces and I just sit there vibrating as I try not to laugh. "Now who thinks they have what it takes to be a huntsman?"

* * *

 **Jacks POV**

I instantly jump up. "I got this." I hop down and takes position across from the cage.

"Don't you want to change clothes lad?"

"Nah. It will be quick." He shrugs and breaks the lock. An ursa major sprints out of the cage and I stop it with my bare hands. I punch it across the face making it stagger and jump on it's back. I break off two of the spikes on it's back. I jump off but as I fall I stab one through the side of the ursa, pinning it's left side to the ground. I flip over it and stab the other spike in the other side and start to rip it in half with a sickening crunch. Everyone in the class was silent.

"I'm surprised you stayed clean through all that." Jason says nodding.

"Well done lad. You managed to take it out with your bare hands." Just then the bell rings dismissing us. "Class is dismissed."

We have separate classes for our individual classes next and I turn to Jason. "I got forge class next. What about you?"

"Dust manipulation. I get to mix dust and see what happens."

"Oh shit don't blow anything up we just got here"

"I'm not you. I built the nuke rounds and nuke grenades by hand thank you very much."

As I go to respond a cat faunus walks over to me and just stares at me quizzically I look back at them and kinda just stare at them until they say, "How did you rip an ursa major in half?"

I chuckle and respond "Kinda my thing. I enjoy ripping things in half."

He looks at me trying not to laugh as he says "Your poor girlfriend."

I smirk and respond "I'm not straight. I uh... Swing for the other team."

"I swing for all teams." He responds chuckling

I raise my eyebrow then shrug "To each their own." I start looking around and sigh "Son of a blood soaked protestant whore. Welp I'm gonna go to class."

He looks at me and says, "What class? Mines forge class."

I chuckle and just drag him with me until we stop at the forge class.

* * *

 **Jason**

As I walk to my class, completely ditching Jack, I think about what I could possibly make in the class. I wasn't paying attention and accidently ran into someone. I look down and see a girl with a fox tail and papers scattered. "Opps. My fault. I was lost in thought." I say as I start to pick up some of her papers.

"It's fine. I should have been looking." Just as we are finishing up I feel someone stomp on my tail. I stiffen in pain and look to see Cardin.

"Watch it you mutt." He laughs and walks off while I just growl.

"I think I know what I'm gonna do later." I mumble under my breath.

"Are you okay?" asks the girl.

"Yeah. I'm good." I say cradling my tail. "Although that's not how he's gonna be later."

"Just let it go. It won't help anyone if you harm him in public."

"Who said anything about harming." She sighs in relief at that. "Although he might disappear later." She smacks the back of my head with her papers. "What?"

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Look. I already had to deal with two racist teammates. I don't need it anymore the very next day." She had a look of shock on her face. "I didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering. Ozpin kicked them out."

She sighs in relief again. Then her eyes shoot open. "Wait are you a member of team BRNT?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm your new teammate. Names Jade Tawnee."

I smile. "Nice to meet you Jade. Names Jason Blackburn." We hear the bell and sprint into the classroom and the teacher doesn't notice.

* * *

Later in combat Class I meet up with Jack with Jade right behind me. "Yo Jack." He looks over and smirks. "Don't even start. I know that look and just don't." He shrugs and I sit next to him. "Anyways this is Jade. She's one of our new teammates."

"Damn Ozpin works fast."

"Please. Those last guys wouldn't have lasted a day even if We didn't kick there ass's."

"True. They were diehard racists."

Soon Ms. Goodwitch takes her place and starts going over what we'll be doing. I sigh and hold my hand out to Jack who proceeds to place 50 lein in it. I put it away with the Jade and the cat boy both giving us weird looks. "Who would like the first match?" I stand up before Jack could and walk down. "Is there anyone you want to face?"

I nod. "Cardin." There were murmurs going around and I see Cardin smirk and get up. He walks down and stands opposite me and I crack my neck.

* * *

 **To jack real quick**

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" asks Jade.

"Did Cardin do anything to Jason earlier today?"

"Stomped on his tail. Why?"

"I've seen that look. He's gonna draw this out as much as he can and cause a LOT of pain."

* * *

 **To me**

"Ready? Begin." says Goodwitch.

Cardin rushes at me and does an overhead swing and I sidestep it easily. I take my rifle by the barrel and slam the butt of it into Cardin's back. He grunts and turns to glare at me while I flip my rifle and grab it by the pistol grip. He charges again and swings sideways for my head and I duck. As I come back up I slam the rifle into his chin. He stumbles back and I just smirk while walking around him. He yells a battle cry and Charges me while I switch my rifle into sword form. I side step him and slash at him with the blunt side of the blade. He falls to his knees but is quick to get up. I spin after my strike and hit him again directly in the face causing him to fall over. I look up to the aura bar and see it will only take one more hit to put him in the red. I shrug and move to the other side of the ring. I stab my sword into the ground so the hilt faces me and smirk at him. He runs at me and just as he's about to reach my sword I Grab it, spinning right, and slash him in the gut taking his aura out completely.

"That's enough. The winner of this match is Jason Blackburn."

"No challenge." I say as I start to walk away.

"Jason!" yells Jade. I slow down time and turn to see Cardin's mace nearly at my head. I walk around it and go behind him. Time resumes and I see him looking around. I take my sword and slam the hilt into his head, knocking him completely out.

"Mr. Blackburn." Yells Goodwitch.

"Really? He throws his mace at me after the match and I get in trouble." I say just looking at her.

"Just take your seat." she says with a deadly tone.

"Racist Bitch." I mumble under my breath. The rest of Cardin's team brings him to the infirmary and I sit back down looking over my rifle.

"Next match is Yang Xiao Long vs. Jack Nero." Jack grins and jumps into the arena. Yang does the same.

"It's time for a bloodbath!" Yells Jack.

"Please. You won't be able to touch me." states Yang.

I sigh. "She's underestimating him."

"How so?" asks the boy with cat ears.

"You think I'm the only one who can fight. Jack is just as good. Although he's more of a straight up fighter. I'm sorry to ask but who are you anyway?"

"Oh. I'm Jamie Rezar. I'm a member of team BRNT."

"Oh. You're the other one." I say a bit surprised. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Jason."

"Begin." shouts Goodwitch.

Jack and Yang charge at each other. Jack screaming "NIPPLE SALAD!" as he rushes in. Yang goes to throw a punch and Jack blocks it with his blade. He spins and sends a swing at her back connecting and I see Yang's aura go down by a fifth. Yang turns around and fires her gauntlets at Jack and I see him rush with his sword blocking the rounds. He slams into Yang and it turns into a battle of strength. After 30 seconds Jack tosses her back and changes his greatsword into its railgun form. He loads a red dust crystal and fires it at Yang's feet. Yang goes flying and I see her aura go down by a good chunk making it only one more of Jack's big hits to allow him to win. I look down and see something small and yellow start to fall in front of her and wonder what it is. I see Yang slam her fists together and her hair looks like it's on fire. She rushes him quickly but Jack swaps his railgun to sword and blocks last minute but gets sent skidding back a few meters. He runs forward again and goes to swing his sword. Yang gets ready to block but Jack hits her across the face with his other hand sending her aura into the red.

"The winner is Jack Nero." He goes over to Yang and offers her a hand.

"Nice fight." says Yang smirking while accepting the hand.

"You too." He says giving a toothy grin. He comes back up to us and we watch the rest of the matches.

* * *

After combat class was over, Yang walks with us to the cafeteria.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?" Asks Yang.

"What do you mean?" I ask raising a brow.

"I mean Jack is crazy and loud while you're quiet and collected. How do you two get along so well?"

"We grew up together." I say looking at the scroll in my hand.

"I see. So you must know each other inside and out don't you."

I shiver. "Please don't ever say that again."

"Why not?"

"I'm gay and he's heard some things he wishes he could forget."

"STOOOOOP!" I plead, covering my ears. Yang and Jack laugh while I go back to the scroll.

"So what are you looking at?" asks Yang as she peers over.

"Your contacts."

"Haha… What?" She taps her pocket but realizes her scroll's gone. "How did you-"

"Please." I say tossing her scroll back. "I've perfected slight of hand."

"You can't perfect something like that."

"Jack knows I did. I use to take off girls bra's without them noticing."

"He's really good." Jack states shivering.

"Yeah right. And I have a twin with blue hair named Yin."

"I'd love to meet her sometime." I say.

"You do know I was joking right."

"Well considering what I have, I thought you weren't." I says walking away as everyone else stops in confusion. As I'm walking, I spin a Yellow laced bra on my finger. "E cup huh? Pretty big there Yang. Might want to tell them to stop growing." I throw the bra in the air and disappear while there looking at it. _Always loved to prove them wrong._

* * *

 **Stack: HAHAHAHAHAHA We were talking about me being the slight of hand master when I walked back to my house from work.**

 **Leviathan: Gods i hate you but i think you deserve it for the pain you went through when my boyfriend and i were talking btw yes Jamie is my boyfriend's character I wanted to write him in Btw what is 'Nipple salad' from if you answer it right i'll be your friend forever!**

 **Stack: True dat. But seriously it was a long time to finish this. Anyways till next time. Stack out.**


End file.
